The Black Cross
by Beth-Star
Summary: ******EPISODE 1 UPDATED******DRAMA ANGST ROMANCE EXCITMENT!!!!!!! My version of what happens after season 3!! READ + REVIEW
1. Intro

~* The Black Cross Series*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INTRO  
  
Hello everyone!! This is going to be my first proper long fanfic so please be merciful! I put the beginning of it up once already but basically, it sucked. It is my own version of season 4 in Angel, and as I live in Britain (dumbasssuckygoodfornothingnotshowingangeltillbloodyJANUARY!)  
  
And not having seen the start of S4 yet it will be completely original. I won't say exactly what happened to get the gang back together, but there will be lots of flash back to help you piece it together!  
  
It will be set in the September after Angel's little under-water adventure and will hopefully tackle lots of ISSUES! Also there MAY possibly be:-  
  
New charater(s)???  
  
Old Buffy/Angel characters returning???  
  
The return of Lorne?  
  
Good/evil Angel issues???  
  
Cordy/Angel issues???  
  
The Wes/Fred Gun/Fred love triangle issues???  
  
Conner issues  
  
W+H issues (as always!)  
  
End-of-the-world and what-happens-next issues?  
  
And abso-poso-tivly NO Buffy/Angel and Conner/Dawn shipping. YAY!!  
  
  
  
Also maybe some obscure British humour that no one will ever quite understand!  
  
So, my new pals, READ and REVIEW!  
  
I will probably pester you with what you think should happen after each episode! E.g should gun and wes forget fred and get it on with each other instead?  
  
(JOKING!!!)  
  
Just to help you understand my story, //words inside double slashes are what the characters are thinking// and ((words inside double brakets are author comments)) also words inside *stars* are stressed. Also I like to put in songs that go with the episode I'm writing, so I'll warn you now, that I have a very odd taste in music for a 15 year old!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAWHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!! 


	2. Episode 1 Under pressure

~* The Black Cross Series*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my own stuff, yada yada yada you get the picture.  
  
Comments: Review! Review! Review!!! Or I'll set Fred on you!!! (Fred---RRRRRRR!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 1- Under Pressure  
  
  
  
  
  
Wesley's apartment  
  
  
  
Wesley is sat staring down at some scruffy bits of paper strewn across his desk.  
  
"Look Wes you've been staring at the same piece of paper for three days now, you HAVE to make a decision. I mean sure you have some unresolved issues, but surely if you do this for him he'll forgive you?"  
  
//Or he could try and kill you *again*. But then he wouldn't do that now he's had time to think! Or time to go crazy? Well at least if you do this and he still kills you, you will have done something productive//  
  
"I'll do it" Wesley decided, voice full of confidence.  
  
Wesley started walking to the door. Then he span around quickly and grabbed a bottle of alcohol of the shelf, and took a quick swig.  
  
He winced "yuch, note to self, stop drinking vodka at 6 am."  
  
And walked out again. After locking the door, he moaned, un-locked it and ran back in again to grab some papers off the desk. One fell to the floor that read;  
  
'Atlantic, north 65 35 east 24 36. - Alcamera incantation?'  
  
  
  
Opening credits  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Higher Plain (the PTB's place)  
  
Cordilia is sat in a large, white temple-style building; her hair is now brown again and tied up in small curls. She is staring sadly into a silvery pool when a man and woman all in white walk over to her.  
  
"Are you *sure* that everything is going to be alright down there?" Cordy asked, looking into the pool.  
  
"Yes" said the woman (who looks a bit like the ex-oracle)  
  
"But I just don't understand why I can't help him." Cordy said frustrated.  
  
The two powers exchanged a look  
  
"Well, maybe if she saw Amelia, she could explain things better to her" the male power whispered to the woman. The female power thought a moment. "Alright. Cordilia, come with me."  
  
Cordy looked rather worried. "Um, where are we going?"  
  
The Powers didn't answer her.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hyperian Hotel  
  
  
  
Fred was sat down at the reception desk, leafing through some papers.  
  
"Charles, did you manage to see Mr Kjaiki?" She questioned  
  
"Err.Was he kinda tall and scaly, had a ghost problem in his apartment?"  
  
"No!" Fred sighed, "You were supposed to speak to him about the rent for the hotel, remember?"  
  
"Damn" Gun moaned and sat on the sofa. "We really can't handle this business on our own."  
  
"I know," said Fred sitting down next to him. "I've spent the past 6 weeks trying to find them all. Heck if we just found one it would be a start!"  
  
"Well it had better be Conner or Cordy first, coz I sure would *hate* to be here if Angel was back and they weren't. I mean he was just about to tell Cordy how he felt. Then Pow! They both vanish leaving their cars in the middle of the road." Gun said trying to figure out what on earth could have happened.  
  
"Well, I suppose all we can do really now it to wait for something to turn up." She said trying to be positive.  
  
Then the doors of the hotel flew open.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean  
  
  
  
Angel was leaning his head against the side of his box, he looked a lot thinner and his hair was longer and scruffy. He also had a bit of a stubbly beard.  
  
"Well that's the 148th sunset now, someone's bound to figure out where I am soon."  
  
//or they could leave you down here for another 148 days//  
  
"I've just got to positive that's all"  
  
//yes, it's a good thing you don't have any grudges to bear whilst your down here, else you might have ended up having some 'decapitating Conner with a chainsaw' fantasies//  
  
"Yeah" He said, "someone will come any-time now."  
  
The ocean continued to darken silently.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hyperian Hotel  
  
  
  
Fred and Gun stared awestruck at the door, about 3 seconds ago Wesley had burst in yelling "IKNOWWHEREANGELIS!!!!!!" waving his arms about and dropping paper every where.  
  
Fred and Gun continued to stare at him. Wesley looked a bit uneasy now.  
  
"Urm, hello, I.um.just..urm.thought that you might like to. well to know that Angel is trapped at the bottom of the sea in a metal box"  
  
Fred and Gun looked at each other, and then stared at Wesley again.  
  
"So. your not really interested then?"  
  
Fred and Gun kept on staring.  
  
Wesley was very uneasy now. Then, suddenly he was grabbed around the neck by Gun, and was being shaked violently.  
  
"I KNEW it was you that did it, and now you come and BRAG about it?!" Gun yelled  
  
"I,I,I,I, didn't do it!!" Wesley protested.  
  
"WHERE IS ANGEL?" Gun yelled "YOU MAD, SON OF A.."  
  
"Charles!!" Fred shouted pulling him of Wesley "He has already said where Angel is, *and* he said he didn't do it!"  
  
Wesley rubbed his neck and looked at Fred thankfully.  
  
"Well, if he didn't do it who did??" Gun questioned.  
  
Gun and Fred both turned to Wesley  
  
"Well... it was...Conner" he stated.  
  
Fred and Gun Stared at him again.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Higher Plain  
  
  
  
Cordilia frowned at the little girl sat on a chair in the middle of the large white room.  
  
" *You* are the head of the powers that be?" she questioned, astounded  
  
The little girl smiled politely, her white-blond hair swinging as she nodded. "yes, I am"  
  
Cordy still looked very confused "but, you are, like what? 7?"  
  
The little girl smiled again "appearances do not matter up here" she replied sweetly. "I am closer to 70,000 years old"  
  
"o-k." said Cordy frowning again "but can you explain why I'm here? Those guys back there have pretty much taught me all I need to know about controlling my powers, but they say I can't go back yet, even though the man I *love* is stuck at the bottom of the ocean and *no-one* else knows!" Cordy yelled getting upset.  
  
The girl just raised her eyebrows at her. "Cordilia, everything happens for a reason, and sometimes even the powers make mistakes."  
  
Cordy looked at the girl suspiciously "What mistakes?"  
  
Now the little girl leaned towards Cordy, her eyes were looking at where Cordy had just come from. "*Certain* demon guides made the mistake of letting you ascend, around 3 minutes before you were meant to." The girl sighed and lent back in her chair. " And certain powers can't watch over everything"  
  
"Ah" replied Cordy "tough job?"  
  
The girl didn't reply "Don't worry, Angel may be part demon, but he has a good soul. He will forgive"  
  
Cordy was about to ask who Angel would forgive, when she found herself back in the place with the pool.  
  
The little girl smoothed out her dress, and said quietly to herself "Well he had better forgive, or we are all in deep sh."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hyperian Hotel  
  
  
  
"..It would be a lot better if you stopped moping and talked to him" Fred pleaded  
  
"Fred" said Wesley quietly "Gun doesn't believe me and *Certainly* doesn't trust me. quite rightly too"  
  
"Well just tell him how you got the vision and how we can save Angel!" She pleaded again "Fred, I can't" Wes said softly, looking at the floor.  
  
Suddenly Fred yelled "Fine that's *IT!* I've had enough!" she dragged Wesley into the room where Gun was sulking.  
  
She stood between them and folded her arms "You two just carry on sulking and moaning, and we'll just leave Angel at the bottom of the ocean for *another* 6 weeks while you lot sort out your issues!!" she yelled  
  
Wesley and Gun stared at her in shock. *Fred* *Never* shouted *Never Ever*!  
  
"WELL??!!" she shouted again.  
  
Gun raised his arms defensively "Wh-oh girl! ease up! me and English will help you sort this now ok, just, you-know."  
  
".Calm down?" Wesley finished.  
  
Wesley and Gun looked at each other, and started to smile.  
  
"Just remember I'm only forgiving you if we get him outta this, English. Understand?" questioned Gun  
  
"Most definitely" Replied Wesley.  
  
"Good then!" said Fred beaming. "Lets go!" and heaved up a big sword of the table and walked out the door.  
  
Wes and Gun exchanged a slightly worried look, and followed her.  
  
***  
  
Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Angel was still leaning on the side of his box, he tapped impatiently on the metal and tried to stop thinking about the things he kept thinking about.  
  
For on thing, he hadn't eaten anything for weeks now. It wasn't so much the fact that he hadn't had blood for so long, it was just how he would control himself when he go out again.  
  
// *If* I get out again //  
  
He also kept thinking about people, He knew he had always been a bit of a brooder, it was just now he had *a lot* more time on his hands. Certain people kept drifting across his mind; Conner. Holtz. Wesley. Justine. But most of all Cordy. His opinion about the others seemed to change with the tide. But not about her. Sometimes he would feel angry, and vengeful. Sometimes forgiving, and merciful. Other times just sad. But with Cordy he always felt a blissfully- painful mixture of love, and sorrow that he may never see her again.  
  
"I will dam it" he whispered to the depths of the ocean  
  
***  
  
Lookout Point.  
  
Guns truck pulled up, into the exact same spot, Angel had parked on that night 6 weeks ago. The gang got out all carrying various magical equipment. As they trudged down the sand, Wesley was trying to banish any second thoughts by repeating the incantation over in his head.  
  
Soon they were sat in a triangle, each holding a candle, with a piece of parchment in the middle surrounded by unusual herbs. Fred looked uneasily at the crudely drawn pentagram.  
  
"I'd just like to warn everyone straight off that last time Angel used one of these to try and find someone, I got possessed by a moisture sucking slug thing." She stated nervously.  
  
Wesley sighed, and looked rather un-positive about the whole thing.  
  
"Fred, at the moment I'm more worried about the spell working at all that about the side-affects."  
  
"What? You ain't done nothing like dis before?" moaned Gun  
  
"No." Said Wes, a bit more cheerily. "I could turn us all into mangos for all I know"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Gun  
  
"I don't like Mangos" whimpered Fred.  
  
"Right, on with the Incantation" Smiled Wesley.  
  
Gun sighed and smeared the specially blessed mango paste across his fore head, and gave Fred an evil look, as she giggled at him.  
  
Wesley began to chant.  
  
***  
  
Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Angel took a minute out of a brief brooding session, as his box had started to vibrate.  
  
//Uh oh this doesn't look good//  
  
Then, speeding, tiny white lights surrounded the box, and the water started spinning around it too.  
  
//yep, definitely not good//  
  
***  
  
Lookout Point  
  
Wes, Gun and Fred were also all surrounded by the speeding lights, wind wiped the sand up around them, as Wesley continued to chant, the lights, and the wind got faster, and faster.  
  
"Are you sure that this is supposed to happen?" Fred asked Gun urgently.  
  
"How tha hell am I supposed to know?" he replied, "I don't even know what spell he's doin!"  
  
Wesley slammed the book he was chanting from, shut. "Well I think that went well" he said, satisfied.  
  
"Wesley.." Fred questioned meekly "..are well meant to be floating?"  
  
Wesley looked down and realised that they were indeed floating, a good 5 metres above the ground.  
  
"Ah.. Well I did say I hadn't done anything like this before."  
  
Fred looked worriedly at the lack of ground beneath her and decided that being a mango might not have been so bad.  
  
***  
  
The Atlantic Ocean  
  
Angel was now pressed up against the back of the box. It had started to lift of the ground and was being slowly lifted up in a sort-of whirlpool.  
  
"Great" he muttered, "Another weird spell, like I haven't all ready had enough trouble"  
  
***  
  
On board the S.M.S. Blue Bird  
  
A salior was squinting out at something near the shore. It appeared to be three people, cross-legged, holding candles and floating.  
  
He shock his head. He really shouldn't be on late night watch if he needed glasses , weird though that his optician had said he had perfect vision.  
  
***  
  
Slightly above the Atlantic Ocean  
  
"Wesley!" Fred yelled in fear, I can just about handle floating above land, well actually I can't, it would have been much better if I was a Mango. But I *really* don't like floating above the sea! I haven't been swimming for ages!!"  
  
"look Wes, your causing the girl to ramble"  
  
"Sorry Fred" said Wes apologetically "but we might not be floating above the sea for much longer, I think I may have made a tiny mistake."  
  
"What do you mean 'tiny mistake'?" said Gun icily.  
  
"Well, the spell was meant to bring Angel to us, but as I haven't done it before, I might have done it backwards and sent us to Angel" He replied  
  
"Angel?! As in at the bottom of the ocean!?! ARRRRR!!!" Yelled Fred  
  
"Wes, that really did not help" sighed Gun, looking a bit wearily underneath him.  
  
Fred continued Rambling and yelling, as the gang started to sink towards the surface of the ocean.  
  
*** 


End file.
